


Yes, Alpha

by Sipsthytea



Series: Best bois Billy and Steve [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don’t Mesa with his man, Feminization, He will fuck you up, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Possessive Behavior, Protective Steve Harrington, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is for you thirsty hoes, Top Billy Hargrove, and that is a mood, but like same, kind of, not really - Freeform, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: “Oh, but I think you were, princess, I think you were hard because you knew I was watching, because others were watching,” He smirked, voice dropping into a low rasp, hand sliding into Steve’s jeans, gently palming at his erection.Steve moaned loudly, head shaking, “B-Billy, I-I wasn’t…oh god…”**Or, Billy and Steve’s cat and mouse game is interrupted, smut ensues;)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Best bois Billy and Steve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686469
Comments: 9
Kudos: 216





	Yes, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> Enjoy!!

Steve knew exactly what he was doing, he was playing coy. Swinging his hips to the deafening beat of the music, grinding against the person next to him. Using his “fuck me eyes” to lure in unsuspecting alphas, heady scent coming off him in waves.

He knew exactly what he was doing, and who he was doing it for.

A man tucked away into the dark depths of the club, hands curled around a whisky neat, eyes burning holes into Steve’s body. Lapping up every sensual roll and grind of the omega’s hips, he had half a mind to grab him by the wrist and fuck him right there. Right in front of all these strangers, to fuck him until he was in tears, sobbing for his alpha’s knot.

But, the only problem with that is, Billy Hargrove isn’t a beggar, he doesn’t do begging. People beg him.

They drop to their knees at the sight of him, he was strong and powerful, he knew that, enough omegas had cum in their pants just from jerking him off to know the effect he had.

But this omega, little King Steve, was being a brat. Coy and prideful, dragging delicate hands towards his neck, trailing them up his body. Mouth dropping open in a fake moan every time he felt the alphas eyes on him. Tight outfit hugging his petite waste and omega curves. Wide hips and thick thighs, it made Billy’s mouth water.

They’ve played this cat and mouse game long enough to know who would break first, he always broke first.

Steve locked eyes with the alpha, throwing his hips back into the hands of whoever was behind him, hands reaching up to clutch at their neck, giggles slipping from his lips, pheromones spreading around him. He let his neck fall onto their shoulder, inwardly wincing away from their scent, it was too strong, too suffocating.

He’d be damned if he let that stop him, taking a few false gulps of their scent before coming back up for air, leaving them with a lustful smirk.

From across the club, Billy watched, that dumb alpha. They really thought Steve was putting on a show for them, oh, that’s hilarious.

He followed Steve’s every movement, eyes tracing him over the rim of his glass. Soon, he was engulfed in a sickeningly sweet smell, he winced away.

“Hey,” someone breathed into his ear, pressing their body against his, “Let’s get out of here, yeah? Let’s go have some fun.”

An immediate ‘no’, bubbled up in his throat, but then, then he caught sight of Steve’s confused expression. Eyebrows knotting and neck stretching to see the exchange. A smirk pulled at his lips, oh, this would be fun.

He whipped around, arm hooking the beta, impersonating an omega, closer. Head dropping to their scent gland, placing a chaste kiss there.

“I don’t know, you think you can handle it?” The beta nodded, hands reaching for Billy’s belt. He rolled his eyes, he wouldn’t let this go very far, but just far enough to where Steve was bounding up to him, cheeks red and fuming.

And he was right, Steve walked up to them, hands clenched at his side, teeth digging into his plump lower lip, a pout. How cute.

He tapped the beta on the shoulder harshly, “Excuse me,” he seethed, stepping between them, jutting his hips out to press against Billy.

The Beta stood and scoffed, “Please, honey, he was all over me, I could give him a night he’d never forget, you? He’s probably tired of that lose cunt.”

A small growl left Steve’s throat and he stepped forward, eyes narrowing. His scent turned sour, anger and jealousy tinting the usually sweet smell.

Billy stifled a chuckle, looping an arm around Steve’s slender waist, other hand coming to grip at Steve’s neck, “Sorry,” he smirked, sky blue eyes darting to Steve, “I’m afraid I’m spoken for.”

He steered the two of them away from the gapping beta, a fuming Steve beneath his hand. They weaved through the crowd, flashing lights and booming music drowning out as they stepped out of the club. Refreshing night air hitting them.

Steve stepped away from him, pout resting on his lips, arms crossed, “Why’d you do that?” He whined.

Billy simply laughed and made quick work of unlocking his Camaro, shuffling Steve inside.

“What? You think you’re the only one who can flirt? Think you’re the only one who can have people all over him?” He quipped, one hand pressed against the wheel while the other snaked by the console and came to grip Steve’s thigh. He relished in the way that Steve’s breath hitched, face heating up.

“I – I wasn’t flirting,” he groaned, sinking into the pressure of his alphas touch, “they were flirting with me.”

Billy scoffed, “And you didn’t push them away,” his grip tightened, alpha scent flourishing.

Beside him, Steve groaned, the faintest twitch of his hips upwards, jeans straining against his clothed erection.

Billy eyed him, “Look at you, pathetic, getting hard from just my words,” He let his hands trail upwards, thumbing at the brunettes pant button, “I bet you were hard the entire time you danced, weren’t you?”

“I-I wasn’t!” Steve groaned, hips bucking up, slick beginning to drip from his hole, sweet scent filling the car. He gulped in the scent of his alpha, the thick musk of sea breeze and leather, smoke and pine, it was driving Steve crazy.

“Oh, but I think you were, princess, I think you were hard because you knew I was watching, because others were watching,” He smirked, voice dropping into a low rasp, hand sliding into Steve’s jeans, gently palming at his erection.

Steve moaned loudly, head shaking, “B-Billy, I-I wasn’t…oh god…”

A deep groan left his lips when Billy slipped his hand into his underwear, cock twitching at the contact. More slick continued to drip out of him, seeping into his jeans. He cursed; he really liked those jeans.

“Such a little slut, getting hard just because people are watching you,” His hand gripped Steve’s shaft, thumbing at his slit, “And now, your so wet, and all I’ve done is talk to you, princess.”

“Nhgg…Billy,” his mouth went slack, eyes rolling to the back of his head, hips thrusting upwards, chasing the friction.

Beside him, Billy was hardening in his jeans, head spinning with omega pheromones, the sweet scent of slick hit his nose and caused his cock to twitch to life, a soft growl leaving his lips.

“You think I was just gonna let you grind on all those alphas, little slut,” he punctuated his statement with a harsh drag of his hand that had Steve singing, back bowing off the seat.

“N-No,” he responded, teeth catching his lower lip, eyes slipping shut, hands gripping the head of his seat harshly, blunt fingernails digging into the leather. “Ahah…fuck…”

Billy smirked, hand quickening, “No?” A feverish shake of Steve’s head, “No, no other alphas, no one else would be able to handle you the way I do, Princess. No one would be able to pin you down and fuck you raw, only me. Right, Princess?”

Steve’s face grew hotter with the nickname, cock jumping in Billy’s hand, “Ohhh…nggg…on-only you, Billy. O – Ohhh…shit…. only you, alpha.” He moaned out, hips thrusting against Billy’s hands, chasing his orgasm.

A loud growl left Billy’s lips, scent getting stronger, more aroused, he snuck a quick peek over at Steve and almost came.

Steve was the epitome of omega. Skin flushed and red, sweat beading his forehead, knuckles whitening for his grip of the seat, head thrown back in ecstasy, neck bared, a sweet curve of his back. Billy’s mouth went dry.

“Such a good omega,” Billy growled, hand tightening, “A good little slut for his alpha, yeah? Only his alpha?”

Steve nodded frantically, inner omega purring at the praise, a deep keen left his lips, he did want to be good. Only for Billy, only for his alpha.

“That’s right,” he grunted, “I’m the only one who gets to take you apart like this, only me. I’m the only one who gets to knot that tight little ass of yours. The only one who will pump you full of seed, leaving you round and leaking.”

Steve shouted, head spinning, “B-A-Alpha…. FUCK! I’M GONNA CUM,” his arched off the seat, hips chasing the pleasure.

A smirk pulled at Billy’s lips, hand tightening around Steve, hand quickening, “Go on, little omega, show your alpha how pretty you look when you cum. Cum for me,” he purred, voice low and sensual.

Steve snapped his head to his alpha, moaning at his intense stare, his scent, his everything. The pleasure was building up, a tight coil coming undone within him, he arched higher, screaming out Billy’s name, eyes rolling back, legs shaking. Billy stroked him through it, licking his lips at the sight, and god, was it a pretty sight.

Steve collapsed against the seat, chest heaving, “Fuck,” he panted.

Billy chuckled, he brought his hand up to Steve’s lips, “Clean up your mess, Princess.”

Steve looked at him shyly, blush spreading to his already pink cheeks, he gently probed his tongue out. Kitten licking the mess of cum on Billy’s fingers, taking each individual digit and swirling around it. He moaned at the taste; it was him.

Billy watched him with a predatory gaze, dick straining in his pants.

Steve glanced over to his alpha, coy and innocent, “Do you need help, alpha?”

The blond gripped the steering wheel, dick aching in his pants, “You can help me when we get home, Princess, you’ve still got to be punished for flirting with other alphas.”

Steve smirked, a small giggle leaving his lips, “Yes, alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, I haven’t written much smut so I’m sorry if it’s not the best.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and don’t be afraid to leave a comment about your thoughts, improvements, or even what you’d like to read next:)
> 
> (P.S. I’m thinking of making a second part to this, should I?? Let me know what you think)


End file.
